


You Make Me Feel So Young

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Mary Poppins (1964)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids 2011, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	You Make Me Feel So Young

You Make Me Feel So Young

## You Make Me Feel So Young

Made during Festivids 2011/12 for stephantom

 

Footage: [Mary Poppins (1964)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Poppins_\(film\))

Audio: [You Make Me Feel So Young](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Songs_for_Swingin%27_Lovers!) by Frank Sinatra 

Duration: 00:02:07

Published: 2011-10-30

[Comments and further information here.](http://absolutedestiny.dreamwidth.org/183134.html)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-You_Make_Me_Feel_So_Young-480p.m4v)
  * [x264 mp4@720p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-You_Make_Me_Feel_So_Young-720p.m4v)



### Lyrics:

> You make me feel so young  
>  You make me feel like spring has sprung  
>  Every time I see your grin  
>  I'm such a happy individual
> 
> The moment that you speak  
>  I want to go and play hide-and-seek  
>  I want to go and bounce the moon  
>  Just like a toy balloon
> 
> You and I, are just like a couple of tots  
>  Running across a meadow  
>  Picking up lots of forget-me-nots
> 
> You make me feel so young  
>  You make me feel there are songs to be sung  
>  Bells to be rung, and a wonderful fling to be flung
> 
> And even when I'm old and gray  
>  I'm gonna feel the way I do today  
>  'Cause you make me feel so young
> 
> You make me feel so young  
>  You make me feel there are songs to be sung  
>  Bells to be rung, and a wonderful fling to be flung
> 
> And even when I'm old and gray  
>  I'm gonna feel the way I do today  
>  'Cause you, you make me feel so young  
>  You make me feel so young  
>  You make me feel so young  
>  Oooo you make me feel so young


End file.
